powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Beneath the Surface
Beneath the Surface is the ninth episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder and features the introduction of the Dimetro Zord. Synopsis Elsa pulls a bait and switch on the Rangers, and steals the Dimetro Zord egg. The Dimetro Zord is turned good and helps the Rangers defeat Mesogog's monster. Plot At Hayley's Cyberspace, Ethan is playing a video game while Kira and Conner are working on something for school. They get irritated with Ethan who is making a lot of noise while playing a computer game. Ethan is very excited because he just made it to level 12 on the game. To silence Ethan, Conner shut down Ethan's game because of all the noise he is making. Ethan is upset, it had taken him three hours to get to that level. Kira tells him that they have a paper due soon for a class and wants to know why Ethan isn't working on his project. Ethan tells them that he and Trent had already finished their project last week. Kira wants to know to where Trent is; she had thought he was working today. Conner tells her he thought he was at home spending quality time with his dad. At home, Trent searchs his father's office for the inter-dimensional doorway that he had gone through. He remembers what had happened before, but could not locate the doorway now. His father's voice interrupts his concentration. Trent tells his dad that strange things are going on. His father merely replies that he was worried about Trent working all hours at the coffee place and wanted him to see his doctor. Trent doesn't want to see a doctor. He feels he has the right to know what was going on. Mercer states that everything he has will one day belong to Trent and that he will soon begin preparing him for the transition. Back at Mesogog's Fortress, Elsa is working on something involving a Dino Egg. Dr. Oliver takes his class out for a dinosaur dig and Principal Randall accompanies the class. Principal Randall stays close to Dr. Oliver and is very friendly. Cassidy sees this and points it out to Devin. Devin is not convinced, but Cassidy thinks she has something for the gossip column. Conner, Kira, and Ethan discoveres an unusual dinosaur egg. The site is attack by Tyrannodrones. There is much tossing of the dinosaur egg and Dr. Oliver makes a dramatic dive to save Principal Randall. Afterwards, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Dr. Oliver return to dino ruins to analyze. Ethan can't get any kind of reading on the egg. Dr. Oliver is still getting a heat signal from the forest. Dr. Oliver leaves to check it out. Principal Randall returns to the site to find the egg. Principal Randall finds the egg and reverts to Elsa. The dinosaur is now under Elsa's command. Kira, Ethan, and Conner still work on the egg, but Ethan finally opens the egg and they see a hologram of Elsa fly out and taunt them. Kira is really tired of the evil laugh. On the screen appears a new dinosaur, the Dimetrodon wrecking havoc on the city. Dr. Oliver has a confrontation with Zeltrax in the forest but not before getting called back by Mesogog, thinking he should leave his 'petty jealousness' out of the way and will discuss his punishment later. Kira, Conner, and Ethan morph into action. The Rangers are having a difficult time as their Megazord battle Dimetrodon and a monster as well. Dr. Oliver is able to break the Elsa's spell over the Dimetrodon and with the Dimetrodon's help, the Rangers are able to defeat the monster. Back at Mesogog's Fortness, he is torn over who to punish first. Zeltrax tells him to punish him as Elsa told him that she made progress to gain Tommy's trust and wants Elsa to get closer to him, but she doesn't want to, thinking he's 'so...good', hoping they're another way, but Mesogog doesn't want her opinion. Elsa obeys him and will stay close to him. The next day at school, Kira, Conner, and Ethan freeze as Cassidy announcs over her TV show that there was a hero at the high school. Cassidy is referring to Principal Randall as the hero. After class, Dr. Oliver finds Principal Randall in the hall. Dr. Oliver is impressed and worried over Dr. Oliver. Principal Randall is rather surprised that Dr. Oliver was worried about her and has a momentary flashback to their time on the site. Principal Randall soon snaps out of her daze and walks off, leaving Dr. Oliver a bit confused. Conner, Ethan, and Kira had watched the whole exchange and Conner immediately begins to give Dr. Oliver a hard time. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) /Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Stephen Brunton as Scorpex (voice) Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Dimetrozord *Brachiozord Errors *TBA Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Dimetrozord as well the combination Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade. *This is the only episode since its debut that has featured the Zords but not the Bracio Zord. *From this episode, we learned that Principal Randall and Elsa are the same. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder